Don't Blink
by whovianpower
Summary: Anna Hathaway and Lily Collins were two normal high school best friends. After Anna got them both in big trouble, they end up at school alone, face to face with the deadly weeping angel.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I don't own Weeping Angels.**

Lily Collins and Anna Hathaway are MY characters.  


I swear my toes have frostbite! What's surprising is the fact that they are covered by thick, fluffy socks in my big black snow boots! Snow hasn't really begun to fall yet, but it was very cold. My snow boots were warm, and stylish! Usually when I walk to school, it isn't that cold, but usually, I don't have to walk to school at FIVE IN THE MORNING!  
I shivered in my wool winter coat, with my hands tucked snugly in the pockets. My jeans have never been colder; I think the frostbite is eating away at the fabric. Worst of all, my heavy backpack, filled to the zipper with unused textbooks, was so heavy, that it was twisting my spine into a Frenchman's pretzel. I was worried that the next time I saw the strap would be in an x-ray. It was so early. I was so tired that I forgot why I was walking to school in the first place.  
"Remind me again why we are walking to school before the sun is even up?" I said to my best friend in the entire world, Lily Collins. When I spoke, my voice shivered with the rest of my body.  
"Why do you sound like you've spent the night in a freezer?" Lily asked me. There was no sound of any kind of shiver in her voice.  
"How do you _not_ sound like you've spent the night in a freezer?" I replied. Why do I even ask? Lily, in the cold morning air, wore a baseball cap with her sleek, black hair coming out the back in a ponytail, spaghetti straps, which aren't even allowed at my school, jogging shorts, and flip flops. She looked like she was ready for a day at the beach, not like she was ready to go to school on what to me, feels like the coldest day of November. Lily raised a questioning eyebrow at me.  
"I live in a freezer!" Lily laughed. I have no idea why she was laughing. When she says she lives in a freezer, she actually means it. I think her dad had a job as a polar bear in the Arctic at one point or another, because year round, he insists of having Lily's house at forty-five degrees. Her room is colder than a meat locker! I stayed over at her house last weekend, and I had to go home in the middle of the night because my sleeping bag was so cold. I think that incident made Lily's dad feel bad, so he tried to make the house warmer. He raised the temperature by one degree. That, and I really mean this, is so excellent progress. As for Lily, any other person would think her clothing choice is ridiculous, but if I had to live in that house daily, I think I would adjust pretty fast. However, while her house is super cold, my house is super-hot. Neither of us are comfortable at each other's houses, so usually we end up going to the movies.  
"Believe me; I know you live in a freezer." I commented.  
"Guh-doy!" Lily responded.  
I raised my eyebrow at the 'guh-doy' thing. Ever since she and I went to Wreck-It-Ralph in theaters, she suddenly started saying 'guh-doy' all the time. It's really annoying.  
"Okay, I have got to keep you away from Wreck-It-Ralph." I told her. "Guh-doy!" I added in a mocking tone.  
"Fine, then no more Lemony Snicket!" Lily retorted. Dang it! My hands were tied.  
"Return of guh-doy!" I shouted punching the air. We laughed for a long time.

Yes, that was the beginning of the day. It was a nice beginning. There was no indication that the day ahead held weeping, and fright (and a lot of running, if I may add). My name is Anna Hathaway, and this is the story of the day I died.

My laughter immediately melted once we set foot on the school grounds. My worst fear, my most terrifying nightmare, stood twenty feet away from me. My heart started to pound as it always does when we reach school property.  
Don't get me wrong, I'm no sissy. In fact, I am nearly fearless. Lily's afraid of everything from the dark to spiders. If she even catches a glimpse of a picture of a spider, she'll start hyperventilating. Me? I once spent a night in my grandmother's creepy, dusty, shadows and creepy knickknack filled basement, just for the heck of it. And when I say that the masks were creepy, I mean it! But the one thing I was really afraid of, stood in front of the school, day after day; a weeping angel statue.  
Call me crazy, but yes. I am afraid of a statue. Don't you ever wonder why I don't like school? Wait… shut up, nobody likes school. I don't mind the learning and all that, but the reason I don't like school is because I always find myself peeking out of the window to make sure that the statue was still there and has become unchanged. I know, I know. I am insane. I'm not afraid of every statue, just this one.  
Because it moves.  
Don't believe me? I don't blame you. I am crazy. But it's a well-known fact that the weeping angel statue has been there, resting on its podium since 1943. In those 70 years, there is no chip in the paint and no crumble in the stone. You would think it's faded a bit, but no, it was a perfect shade of gray, just like it has always been since the day it appeared. Nobody knows where it came from. Whoever owned the place at that time came to the building one day, and it was there. I guess he didn't bother to get rid of it. Folks in the town call it a weeping angel. I am one of those folks. It's the only thing that sounds right; crying angel, sobbing angel, bawling angel, mourning angel, grieving angel, weeping angel. Take your pick. But to me, it doesn't look like it is weeping. It just looks like it covers its eyes. Almost like a hiding angel. I've peeked behinds its hands before, and seen a sort of snarl on its face. It is the snarl that freaks me out. Last month, I woke up in the middle of the night, and the snarling statue had been right next to my bed. I shrieked, sat up, rubbed my eyes, and suddenly, the statue was gone as if it were never there. I had decided that it was a nightmare, but something told me it wasn't just a dream. I was afraid of the statue before that night, but after… I have never been more paranoid. When it appeared next to my bed, I realized that it not only could change positions on the podium, but it also could leave the podium. I've been on my toes 24/7 for a month. And every day after that as it has always done, the statue moved, just a little bit.  
I slapped my hand over Lily's laughing pie hole. She objected, but her words were muffled.  
"Wusk arf yoll doofing?" Lily asked. I didn't answer. "Annash?" She called, extremely muffled, and sounding rather annoyed. "Hi thick youn cushang my wickpipe!"  
I ignored her, as I watched the angel closely. Suddenly, my palm felt disgustingly warm and wet.  
"Eww!" I yelped as I pulled my hand off Lily's mouth. I glared at her. "You licked me!" I growled.  
"And you were covering my nose and mouth, and your other hand was crushing my windpipe!" I heard her stifle a laugh. Her eyes suddenly turned completely serious. "Why were you trying to kill me?" Lily questioned.  
I turned and pointed at the statue.  
"Two words: Ang-gel!" I heard Lily razz. She exhaled sharply and answered me with an agitated tone in her voice.  
"Seriously?" she huffed. "This again? For the last time, Annabeth, the statue doesn't move because _it's a statue!_"  
She started stomping off towards the school. She was clearly angry. It wasn't obvious because of her tone. It was obvious because she only calls me by my full name, Annabeth, whenever she was really mad.  
"Lily!" I called after her.  
"Sorry, I can't talk right now; I am too busy being abducted by aliens," she called back.  
"Lily!" I yelled again.  
"Sorry, getting probed!" She disappeared through the double doors of the school.  
I took a second to study the statue. My heart beat faltered for a moment. I hurried forward, down the side walk. I jumped onto the podium with the statue as I studied its fingers, which yesterday were sticking straight up into the air, were now curve towards its face. It has moved once again. A shiver ran down my spine as I repeated inside my head, 'It's all in my head! It's all in my head!' It didn't work. Then I made my second mistake.  
My first mistake was stepping onto the podium with the angel. That could have been my end. My second mistake was the one I had just made.  
I blinked. My heart lurched.  
"Oh my g-d!" I spluttered. I half stepped, half fell off the podium and into the bushes. I stared up at it with leaves in my red hair.  
The statue had moved. It really had moved. It had turned on its spot and nearly grabbed my neck. It had pulled its face into a snarl, and its mouth had grown fangs, all in the moment that I blinked. I screamed. I tried to scramble to my feet, but at that moment, my body felt like it was in one of my nightmares where I couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. It was like I was glued to the branches of the bush. I made another mistake. I blinked again. The next thing I knew was that I was in the air, kicking my feet. I gasped. "Oh my g-d! This can't be happening!" I howled. The angel had completely stepped off the podium. It was standing next to me, holding me in the air by the hood of my wool coat. I dangled three feet in the air, kicking my legs. I've always hated how the angel was eight feet tall. It has always just increased its creep-o-meter!  
I have to stand on my tip toes to get a glance of its face. But I think I see more of its face than I have ever wanted to see.  
If it were possible, I could see the murderous hatred in its cold, dead eyes. I was sure, more now than ever, that the statue wanted to kill me. But for some reason, I wasn't that scared. In fact, I was feeling brave!  
"Now, hold on, a moment!" I said to the statue. "Please don't kill me!" It didn't reply. Not that I was expecting it to…  
I wriggled in my jacket, but it was no use. I was suspended in the air by the sleeves. I kept talking to the angel as I slowly pulled my arms up the sleeve.  
"You don't want to drink my blood," I told it, glancing at its fangs. "It's all salty. I am very unhealthy. My blood will make you sick!" I let out a shriek as I freed my arms and fell to the ground. There was a crash as my backpack slammed onto the sidewalk cement. I was grateful that my head, at least, landed on the grass of the flowerbeds. My eyes uncrossed and came into focus. I looked up at the angel, which had bent over me holding my limp, and slightly ripped wool jacket.  
"Hey!" I snapped at it. "There is such a thing as personal space you know!" If it were possible, the angel had raised an eyebrow and had a questioning look in its eye. I kept talking. "Hey! That was my favorite coat! You owe me thirty dollars." I stumbled to my feet while staring at its face. I kept complaining to it. "You can keep the money in the pocket." I said to it. "It's only my allowance for three weeks. One more thing;" I continued, as I backed away from the angel. I spun around, and took off as fast as I could into the building. "Never let me talk!" I yelled over my shoulder.  
I hate to say that I took my eyes off the angel, but I am happy to say that it didn't catch me. I crashed through the double doors, and as they slammed shut, through the crack between the doors, I saw that the angel had moved even more. I blinked again. I screamed as I ran. The door slammed shut on a stone arm, reaching into the building. And I have never- and I really am serious- seen sharper nails; not even on my older sister who spends all her allowance on fake nails. I half bolted; half stumbled down the hall, to the stairs leading up to the second floor.  
If school had been in session, I would have been suspended faster than Lily could say, "Guh-doy!" There was a strict rule about running in the hall, and I broke it so bad that there would be shattered glass everywhere.  
Gasping for breath I raced up the stairs and into the school library where Lily was putting piles of books neatly in rows on the shelves.  
I bet now you are wondering why Lily and I are here at five in the morning putting books away… Cute story- well, at least now it's cute.  
Yesterday, I had tried to smash the angel statue with a mallet that my dad had gotten at thrift store for twenty bucks. It really had been worth twenty bucks. It could smash a watermelon into thousands of pieces with one swing. Believe me, I know. My dad and I wanted to smash a watermelon; that was the whole reason that we bought the mallet. I was tired of being afraid of the statue, so I stole the mallet out of my dad's closet, and took it to school in my backpack. I tried to smash the angel, but it didn't crack, even a little. Despite Lily's protests, I hit it again and got the same results. Before I hit it again, Principal Hawkman busted us, and we both got in trouble; me, because I was holding the mallet, and Lily because she was there. She gave us a choice; either we are both suspended for a month, or we work in the library for two hours before and after school for two weeks. Lily loved school and she didn't want to fall behind, so she forced me to choose the latter. When my mom found out, she grounded me, but the only thing my dad was upset about was that Principal Hawk-man confiscated the mallet. Apparently, Dad had bought eighteen watermelons to smash. That was the least of my worries. I was sure after yesterday that the angel now wanted to break my neck.  
I practically tackled Lily when I reached her, and we rolled around in a pile of limbs nearly knocking down the bookshelves in their domino shaped form.  
"Lily!" I howled as she sat on me, pinning me to the floor. She had a look of surprise on her face, and her hair reached down over her shoulder and tickled my neck. She stared down on me.  
"Anna?" she replied. "Why did you attack me?"  
"The angle moved! It really moved!" She let my arms go and sat up on my stomach.  
"Boy who cried wolf," Lily muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling.  
"Girl who screamed angel," I corrected, panting. Lily was crushing me. "Now if you don't mind removing your vessel from my person, I am seeing spots."  
Lily stood up, and pulled me to my feet. She glared at me, then got down on her knees, and started collecting her fallen books from the floor. Once they were all in her arms, she stood to face me.  
"This isn't funny anymore. In fact, it hasn't been funny in a very long time." She began. "You have crossed the line. You have not only gone under, but you have dragged me down with you by trying to smash that stupid angel." Lily continued lecturing me, but something behind her grabbed my attention. I suddenly noticed that there was something behind her, and judging by the snarl on its face, it wasn't happy about Lily calling it stupid. I squealed a bit, but Lily was too wrapped up in her lecture to notice me or the angel standing behind her, which has definitely moved away from its podium.  
"L-L-L-Lil-Lil-L-." I spluttered. I raised my arm slowly and shakily, trying to point at the statue which stood behind her. Lily, like usual, kept talking.  
"Your fear of the statue has now taken over your life, because that angel influences every action you take. Furthermore…" Furthermore, my heart has left my chest to pound in my throat. The angel glared at me, and its mouth was filled with fangs that somehow looked even sharper than before. If statues could poise to strike, that was what this angel was doing.  
I suddenly found my voice. It was buried under frustration, hopelessness, and a whole lot of fear. I practically screamed.  
"ANGEL! ANGEL! ANGEL! BEHIND YOU, LILY!" I gasped for breath. Lily rolled her eyes, and then glared at me. If looks could kill, the snarling angel would have my heart on a necklace. But right now, it was pounding away in my throat.  
"So you are saying that the angel  
statue is standing right behind me? And that if I turn around, I will end up screaming? Is that what you are saying?"  
"Ummm…" I replied hesitantly. "Ya?" Was this a trick question?  
Lily shook her head and groaned.  
"Give it up, Anna," Lily commanded. She began to turn around to walk away. "Whatever you say, you are a boy who cried wolf. Oh, I'm sorry. A girl who screamed-." Her voice died as she opened her eyes and saw it. The statue seemed to glare at her. Its eyes seemed to be saying, 'Seriously? You just noticed me?'  
A gurgle escaped Lily's lips.  
"Angel?"  
There was a moment of silence, like after the pledge of allegiance, only longer, and way tenser. I was waiting for the man to come on over the loud speaker to say, 'You may be seated.' While Lily processed what she saw, my heart had moved upward to pound in my mouth. By the time she spoke, my heart felt like it was pounding in my brain.  
Lily screamed. The books in her arms exploded into the air. One book landed open between the angel's arms, so it looked like the angel was reading. Under any other circumstance I would be laughing my head off, but at that moment my jaws felt like they were fused together with old, expired jam. Not that I know what that tastes like…  
Lily almost backed into me.  
"It moved!" she squeaked. I turned my head and stared at her as we backed into the corner of the library. We were about three yards away from the angel.  
"Guh-doy!" I replied.  
"But this has to be a prank," Lily croaked. "I mean, statues can't move!" Her eyes flickered into mine, then back to the statue. She shrieked. My eyes quickly moved and focused on the angel, which- and I gasped at this- had moved two and a half meters in the time Lily had glanced away, which had been a millisecond. It hit me suddenly.  
"Lily, it can't move when it is being watched. Whatever you do, don't blink! Don't even blink!" And I didn't. I kept my eyes on the angel. I stared into its eyes. Its stone-cold eyes. My head suddenly started aching and something in my gut told me, not the eyes.  
"Lily, don't look at its face, look at its clothes." Out of the corner of my field of vision, I saw Lily's eyes flicker downward to the angel's toga-like-thingamabob.  
"How do you know all this?" Lily asked fearfully  
"I just do!" I snapped. I thought for a moment. "Maybe there is something in these shelves that can help us?" Lily groaned.  
"Awesome!" she snapped. "Great idea! Leave me to a starring contest to the death with a vicious, book-loving statue while you go do your homework! Why don't you go to the store and buy a piñata and make this a freaking party! Go on, Anna! Go buy a freaking piñata!" I clenched my teeth at that comment.  
"Well I'm trying here," I retorted. "We need to leave the library without taking our eyes off it."  
"Why, thank you for stating the obvious, Captain,"  
"Ok, are you going to shut up anytime soon?"  
Lily groaned. Then she shut up. I took advantage of the quiet moment to speak.  
"I have an idea. We have to leave the library, but once we get on the other side of the case, we won't be able to see the angel. I have a plan, but I am going to have to take my eyes off the angel. Just don't blink."  
"What?" Lily shrieked. "You can't leave me!"  
"Just trust me!"  
"The last time I did that, you nearly got me suspended." She grumbled.  
"Just don't blink," I ordered. "I'll be right back."  
"Are you going to do your homework, or are you buying the piñata?" she muttered as I inched around the statue. I ignored her. I kept my eyes on it once I reached where I wanted to go.  
"You ready?" I asked her.  
"I dunno. Are you stupid?"  
"Yep, you are ready. Just don't blink."  
"Do me a favor, and stop giving me that advice," she snapped, angrily. "It's making me want to blink."  
I spun around and pulled several books out of the shelf behind me (the one that would block our view if we tried to leave the library). Once the shelf was clear, my hopes were confirmed. There was no wall between the front and the back of the shelves. I reached through the shelf and pushed the books on the other side onto the floor. Perfect. If I stood on the other side of the shelf, I would be able to see the statue through the case.  
"Genius!" came Lily's remark from behind me. She must have realized my plan. I went along the shelves pushing every book out of place until the entire bookcase was empty. I stepped back, pleased with myself. Then I noticed the enormous pile of books snaking along the front and back of the shelves. I shrugged. If we survived the angel attack, and Ms. Hawkman saw the mess we made, she might just suspend us and be done with it, instead of making us work in the library. Oh well, a girl can dream.  
Something grabbed my attention. On top of the piles of books, was a small, dark blue book, that for some reason, I was interested in. I picked it up. It was about as big as my hand, and on the cover were eight little indented boxes in two rows going down the cover. The back cover was identical. I peeled open the yellowing pages. Melody Pond was written on the inside cover. I closed it and slipped it in my pocket.  
"You good, Lily?" I asked.  
"If by good, you mean alive, then yes. But I am tired of blinking one eye at a time. Almost done?"  
"We're good to go." I told her. I turned around to look at Lily and the statue. Thankfully, the angel hadn't moved an inch.  
"Let's get out of here," Lily whimpered, running up to my side. We began to back up.  
"Just don't blink and everything will be fine." I told her. She gulped.  
"How are we going to get away from this thing?" she cried. "It's too fast to escape from."  
"Why don't we just take it one step at a time," I said, taking a step back. "See? I just took one."  
"Let's take another," Lily responded.  
"Agreed."  
We made it to the library double doors. Clearing the shelves had worked, and we made it that far without letting the angel move an inch. I was about to savor my victory, when Lily pointed out the next problem we had to face.  
"How do we leave?" There was silence.  
"Any more bright ideas?" Lily tried. I gulped.  
"Why am I doing all the thinking?" I whimpered. "You are the brain of our friendship."  
"And you know this brain fails under pressure," Lily moaned. "You are the one who does all those extra activities, like sports, music, and drama. Did you happen to take a class on how to escape from moving angel statues?"  
"Nope." I replied sadly. "There is only one thing we can do; we have to run."  
"But that's suicidal!" she moaned. Her voice was filled with desperation and despair. "We can't leave! It'll get us before we can spot it again."  
"Well, what do you suggest we do?" I questioned.  
"Buy it a bouquet of flowers and ask it to be our friend?" Lily asked quietly. I huffed.  
"Good idea," I replied sarcastically. "I'll head to the flower store right now. While I'm out, I'll buy that piñata you were talking about."  
"Running it is then."  
"In that case, RUN!" I shouted. We bolted out of the library. A loud crash told me that the angel had dropped the book and started to chase us. As we ran down the hall, I saw a sign for the bathroom hanging from the ceiling. I had an idea. I skidded to a stop. I spotted the angel at the end of the hall.  
"Anna, what are you doing?" Lily shouted, sliding to a stop. (There was a small crash and a groan that told me that Lily fell down, and then got back up again. See, that is why I am the athletic one.)  
"Getting an idea!" I yelled back. Lily dashed to my side. Her eyes found the statue too.  
"What's the plan?" she asked, rubbing her forehead.  
"We are right near the bathroom," I told her. She raised an eyebrow.  
"So?"  
"So, we can't watch it forever." I replied. "Soon we will have to blink. But statues don't have to." Lily's eye widened.  
"That's brilliant!" she commented. She pushed her glasses up her nose.  
"I know." I replied. "So, Allons-y!"  
We kept our eyes on the statue, as we backed up a few feet, and slipped into the bathroom. We flew into different stalls, towards the mirror on the back wall of the bathroom.  
I slammed my door shut, and twisted the lock. I backed up as far as I could, while still peeking through the crack of the door. I blinked, and suddenly, I saw the statue's shoulder though the crack. I blinked again. The statue didn't move. The plan had worked. I let out a cry of triumph, and slammed out of the stall. Lily appeared next to me from her stall. The angel was staring at itself in the mirror. It couldn't move, and now it could never move again.  
"We're free!" I cried. "We won!" Oops. There are some sentences I should just keep away from. There was a shimmer between the statue and the mirror, and the outline of an angel appeared, like a projection on a wall.  
"What's going on?" Lily asked in a worried tone. Before we knew it, an exact duplicate of the angel had appeared. It was nose to nose with the original statue. I tilted my head a little bit. The angels were face to face with each other, and their position reminded me of a pair of angel statues I saw in London when I was on vacation. Two statues stood face to face on a podium. I gulped. That meant these things were everywhere.  
Lily tried to say something, but it came out as a squeak. She raised a hand and pointed at the space next to the statues.  
"There's another angel coming!" she managed to say. She was right. A third angel was forming next to the two angels. It was half-way finished forming, when I realized something.  
"The statues only started duplicating when they were in front of a mirror." I glanced at her hopefully. "Do you still have your glasses case?" I asked her. Lily shoved her hand in her deep pocket, and pulled out a small, but very hard (ouch, it must have hurt when she fell in the hall) box, and handed it to me.  
"What have you got in mind?" Lily questioned. I glanced at her, and gave her my most innocent smile.  
"I'm so sorry, in advance." I told her sadly. She raised an eyebrow.  
"About what?"  
"The bill for a new case," I told her. Her eyes widened.  
"Anna, don't!" Too late.  
"Good thing I'm the pitcher on the baseball team," I said, getting into position, and throwing the case as hard as I could to the mirror. The case whizzed by the angels, and hit the mirror. The mirror shattered into tiny pieces, and the third angel's image vanished, as if I turned off the projector. I waited a moment. No new angel appeared. I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I think it's over," Lily said. She craned her neck to get a better look at the statues. "They are staring at each other, and they can't look away, so it's over. We won." Darn! There are sentences _she _should just keep away from.  
Suddenly, the light started flickering.  
"Uh oh…" I stuttered.  
"The lights never ever go out," Lily squeaked.  
As Lily started to sob, I inched towards the angels, peering at their faces. What I saw sent chills down my spine. Even though their positions didn't (and couldn't) change, there was something different in their eyes; A gleam that wasn't there before. As I stood there in the flickering light, my gut translated the gleam as 'Run'.  
"Lily, we need to get out of here," I told her, backing away from the angels. "I think the angels are causing the power failure." Lily squeaked as the light nearly went out completely.  
"Run!" she yelled.  
No sooner than we got outside the bathroom door, did the power cut out complete-ly. We were engulfed in darkness for a total of three seconds as we pushed through a set of double doors. If the light hadn't turned back on once we entered the new hall-way, the angels would have gotten us. We spun around when we reached the middle of the hallway. The angels stood right in front of the double doors, glaring at us with their faces pulled into snarls. I swallowed my tears of frustration. This had been the most frightening twenty minutes of my life.  
"Leave us alone," I whimpered helplessly. It was hopeless. We could run for as long as we wanted, but we were never going to be able to escape. We were doomed.  
"You can move extra fast, control power, duplicate yourselves," Lily listed, speaking to the angels. "Do you have any other powers we should know about?"  
The angels didn't answer. Apparently the ability to speak didn't exist for them. Nor did the ability to move unwatched. Maybe they had stage fright. I stifled a small laugh. That was a very funny thought.  
We began to back up towards the double doors.  
"They never answer," Lily complained. "It's very rude of them."  
Suddenly, a door opened up in front of us, and Ms. Hawkman walked out. She spotted us, and she glared, in the exact same way as the angel.  
"I've been looking for you two." She growled. "I've been hearing screaming and crashes, and running." She stepped next to the door, in a way that she blocked both angels, and the only bits I could see of either of them were between her arms, which rested on her hips.  
"Ms. Hawkman, look-." Lily squealed.  
"Silence, Ms. Collins," Ms. Hawkman snapped. To both of us, she said, "I've been to the library, and the books are everywhere. The power is failing and it never does that. You two are suspended for running." If we weren't fleeing from moving statues, Lily's face would have gone white, and she would have burst into sobs and protests. But I think she was too afraid of the statue to react. I attempted to warn Ms. Hawkman.  
"Ms. Hawkman, you don't under-." I tried to say, but Ms. Hawkman cut me off. She pointed at me with a shaking finger, and she shifted in a way that completely blocked one statue from both Lily's and my vision fields. Bye, Principal Hawkman. After that instant, Lily and I never saw her again.  
She didn't get to speak, before there was a flash of blue light, and she disappeared. Behind her, half concealed by the eight foot door, was a statue, reaching out with a gnarled finger into the spot where Ms. Hawkman once stood.  
Lily and I screamed as loud as we could. Then we bolted. We pushed through the double doors, and ran down the stairs. Lily howled as she tripped on the last step, and landed on the floor with a thud.  
"Lily!" I shouted when I heard her yell. She shrieked one last time, and as I turned around, there was a flash of blue light, and my best friend was gone. An angel stood over the place where she once was, with a finger outstretched. The other statue stood on the stairs behind the original. My best friend, as far as I knew, was dead, and I was alone. I realized that Lily would have wanted me to run, and I did.  
I pushed through the double doors of the school entrance. I made it to the last step before I saw it. Two old ladies stood across the street. They each wore a half-of-heart necklace, and one wore big dorky glasses identical to the one Lily was wearing. The other one sat in a wheelchair. My heart lurched as I realized who they were.  
Suddenly, a finger touched the back of my neck, and I screamed, before I was engulfed in blue light. Everything I knew, everything I loved, faded away in a blue flash, and my life was over; my life then anyway.  
The last thing I saw, in 2013, against the pink sky of the rising sun was a little blue box in the distance.

No I didn't die then. I wasn't fifteen. I was much older than that when I perished. I'll tell you how I died, but that, my friend, is a whole other story.

**_To be continued… _****I am thinking about starting another story with Lily and Anna. But I'm a bit stuck so it will be a while before I post it. Tell me what you think in reviews please.**

I don't own Doctor Who or Weeping Angels.

Anna and Lily are MY characters.


End file.
